heroversehitmfandomcom-20200214-history
Solance
The City of Magic Long ago, our city was discovered by the greatest mage in generations. The shining one, Alexandria, saved all the information she could before the Great Shift and began inscribing them into new tomes. Slowly, the knowledge took its toll and she became encased in her own hardening aura. She now sits upon the hill overlooking the city, an eternal guardian. We have our top experts working on freeing her. The city of New Alexandria was built around the Library of New Alexandria, not the other way around. In fact, the more people arrived to study at the library; the more the city seemed to gift its inhabitants with newer and stranger homes. The city seems almost alive with all the arcane knowledge inside of its walls. Experts say that it may very well be alive. The city shifts and changes so much that it may, in fact, be attempting to accommodate the entirety of the citizenry into itself. The library, on the other hand, is enchanted with many security spells and wards. The library will even implant the idea that you should leave the second you walk in. The Library of New Alexandria The lowest floor contains all the knowledge any average person may need to come across. From what happened to the original library of Alexandria and the timeline of events for WWII, to how to build a boat and how to cook a pot roast. The second floor is government files. Anything on this floor and higher requires a trained librarian to access the knowledge. This contains classified and non-classified files. The third floor contains spellbooks. Any pages containing truly awful spells or dangerous spells have been moved to the higher floors. This is also the first floor to be protected by wards. This floors wards range anywhere from ”tickle me Elmo's fire” - an elemental ward which burns with a bright red flame when touched. Some say the itch never ends. - to wards that make it feel like you’re drowning. Any of these wards will require a mid level librarian to get through. The forth level contains magical relics that were saved or salvaged from the Shift. These relics are not available for public viewing. Anyone who wishes to borrow one of these relics is required to show significant need and reveal why that relic in particular is necessary. After this, a high level librarian will be able to assist you. The higher levels contents are unknown. We know that there are dangerous spells on the higher floors, but they are locked behind wards that even Librarians can’t pass. These wards contain some of the most dangerous arcane objects, creatures, and powers imaginable. None are allowed up here. New Salem However, there is a dark side to Solance. New Alexandria is only half of the whole city. The two cities that makeup Solance, New Alexandria and New Salem, are two halves of the same coin. New Alexandria is the light, but New Salem the dark. New Salem is a city of foul sorcery, ancient evils, and backwater magicians trying to become gods. The air smells of the faint metallic odor one might associate with blood, the city seems to have no day or night cycle, as the sky is always black with a bright red disc staring down at them. New Salem is very much hell on earth, perhaps because of a failed spell to summon hell on earth leading to a bar known as ”The Pit” being brought forth. The Pit The Pit is the exact opposite of the Library. Whereas the Library attempts to get you out as quickly as possible, the Pit does everything in its power to keep you there. The Pit is actually a demon with a symbiotic demon inside known as “Mac”. Mac keeps the peace inside the Pit using his boomstick. An incredibly powerful shotgun that can pierce most armors, including most levels of empowered durability. Destroying the Pit is nearly impossible. Not for any sort of magical protection, but simply due to the clientele of the place. The Pit hosts a number of evil souls. Villains, hell lords, great sorcerers, and gods trapped inside of human vessels. Any attack on the bar is seen as an attack on its patrons, and will be met with an equal and opposite force. The People The people of Solance are knowledge seekers. Even the people in New Salem search for the truth in everything. The city has returned to using a barter system for all transactions. If one wishes to purchase something, they must give them something of equal value. For objects, it must be something of truly equal value. For knowledge, one must share a new piece of knowledge. There is no true currency for the people of Solance.' ' Timeline * 2017 - Before The Shift. Alexandria sees a vision of the future and begins stockpiling every piece of the old world she can. Magic items are of special significance in this time. * 2020 - 2040 - Post-Shift. Alexandria walks through the deserts of old Egypt and discovers a piece of rock protruding oddly from the ground. She uses her magical prowess to transform it into the first piece of the library. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the river. A coven of witches are attempting to raise a piece of hell from the depths of the abyss. While the rest of the world struggled for survival, these two groups thrived. * 2042 - 2050 - The Library and The Pit. Alexandria finished her arduous task of raising the library from nothing. Plants began growing, animals returning, and throughout the new Oasis created by her actions, it seemed new life began. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the river of the damned, the coven raised the foul stinking pit from the grounds of damnation. Just as life flourished in the library, so too did life falter around the Pit. Unnatural life began taking things that should not have existed, or had already lost their lives long ago. The Pit brought them back for unknown foul purposes. * 2055 - 2073 - The inherent magical energy in the air began to culminate and coalesce. Eventually, the two groups discovered each other. Both holding high disdain for the other; the groups went their separate ways. One on one side of the river, the other in their own. No use in bloodshed while the world was still so new. Eventually, people became attracted by the ambient magical energy. And while New Salem was performing ritual sacrifice to bring over as many hellspawn as they could, Alexandria was creating a new race. The Librarians. These constructs of paper and leather are the key to the libraries survival, and maintain the world around them. * 2074 - Awakening. Sensing the nomads and knowledge seekers around it, the library sent trickles of power into the sandstone around it. Slowly building a small, but well established city. * Across the river, New Salem’s demonic hordes began raising other buildings from the pits of hell, all to suit their new souls. * Soon, the cities would reach over 17 million mages, witches, and civilians. The Library boasted over 5,900 people - including the 100 Librarians. - in its halls alone. * 2089 - Destruction. It wasn’t long before the two cities met. Their energies clashing. War was just on the edge of breaking out… when something rose from the desert floor. The enemy of all living things. Destruction. She raised her mighty spear and swung it at the cities. Millions dead in an instant. Only the 13 original witches, Alexandria, and those dwelling in the library survived. It was chaos. * Together, Alexandria and the 13 worked to contain the beast. They threw it in the library and locked it behind the wards of true death one must never visit today. The 13 died that day. And Alexandria became frozen in her own golden Aura, only able to send out small spells to influence the world around her. * 2091 - 2119 - Recovery and Solance. As Destruction was defeated, the two cities worked together to attract new life to their cities. Erasing the worst of the event from people's minds; we did our best to return as many as we could from the attack. While we couldn’t return everyone, we were able to return around 50,000 people. For those of us that remember the crisis and the way that the city was before; this is disheartening. But new people kept arriving, and eventually we returned to the number of 18 million. The cities never officially converged, but because of the sacrifice of their leaders; neither split either. Eventually, the outside world decided to call them “Solance”, and granted them the power of a true city state. While neither New Salem or New Alexandria like being considered one city, neither do the two cities seem to stop anyone who tries to lump them together. At meetings, a representative from both cities will appear. Category:City-States Category:Zonkes Category:Locations Category:Needs districts Category:Important